


В летнюю ночь

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: бета AlloraАсексуальный Ньют и влюбленная в Якоба Куинни... Да они же просто созданы друг для друга! Автор не мог не уложить их в одну постель! ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фест по заявке 1.28  
> "Куинни |(/) Ньют. Раскрепощение"
> 
> в некотором роде можно считать вбоквелом фика "Вкус меда"

Ньют резко просыпается, словно выныривает из озера Шамплейн в штате Нью-Йорк, где еще вчера пытался разыскать чаусу-ру (по крайней мере так эту фантастическую тварь зовут индейцы), но не очень-то преуспел (он залез в воду не менее полсотни раз, сожрал, наверно, полкило жаброслей, и все без толку!)

Ньют резко просыпается и чувствует... что на своей походной постели внутри хижины он не один. Само по себе это ощущение не такое уж и редкое — к нему под бок частенько набиваются любимцы, и вечно у Ньюта не хватает духа их прогнать. Хотя он знает, что потакать им не следует, но как можно их винить? Он ведь выдергивает их из привычной среды обитания! Поди им объясни, что это для их же блага...

Ньют резко просыпается и понимает сразу — на этот раз зверь его навестил очень и очень крупный. Теплый, жаркий и... даже мягкий. Ньют спит на боку, а непрошеный гость дышит ему в спину, так что нужно ме-е-едленно и плавно повернуться, стараясь не спровоцировать резким движением, потому что...

Но прежде, чем Ньют решает претворить в жизнь свой маневр, ворот его рубашки оттягивают вниз и к шее прижимаются... вполне человеческие губы. Нет, никто никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного, но почему-то он уверен — губы точно человеческие. И, подтверждая эту догадку, вполне человеческий же голос шепчет со смехом: «Ньют, дурашка, хватит дрыхнуть». И голос этот очень похож на... Куинни?!

Ворот рубашки оттягивают еще сильнее, так что он уже почти душит, и Ньют чувствует, как мягкие горячие губы впиваются чуть пониже, в шейный позвонок.

— Ка... какого... — бормочет он хрипло-сонно, освобождаясь из этого странного захвата и поворачиваясь лицом к, о да, младшей сестре Голдштейн собственной персоной!

Младшая сестра Голдштейн лежит на боку, подперев одной рукой хорошенькую светлую головку, а другую уронив между ними. Одета младшая сестра Голдштейн в сногсшибательное розовое вечернее платье, на шее у нее легкий прозрачный шарфик, а на лице безупречный макияж. Короче, младшая сестра Голдштейн совершенно неотразима. Она выглядит так, словно только что выпорхнула из бара Гнарлока, и это несколько успокаивает, потому что до бара Гнарлока три сотни миль, а, значит, ему все это снится, а значит, можно развернуться обратно и доспать последние два часа перед подъемом.

Но как тут уснешь, когда тебе дуют в затылок и шею, заставляя их покрываться мурашками!

К тому же она опять тянет его за ворот. В общем, Ньюту приходится снова к ней развернуться и поневоле вступить в диалог, поддерживать который в такую несусветную рань довольно непросто.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Куинни? — бормочет он и он трет глаза рукой.  
— Лежу с тобой в захудалом мотельчике на границе США и Канады, полагаю. Точнее, в хижине, которая находится в чемодане, который стоит в захудалом мотельчике на границе США и Канады.  
— Как ты меня нашла?  
— Спрашивала у каждого встречного-поперечного, не попадался ли ему рыжий веснушчатый недотепа не от мира сего. Знаешь, этот способ оказался чуть ли не эффективнее легилеменции! Ты производишь на окружающих неизгладимое впечатление!

Похоже, это не сон. Он не смог бы сам с собой болтать с подобной бойкостью в пять утра. Следующая же мысль заставляет его похолодеть.

— Что-то случилось с Тиной? Ты поэтому здесь?  
— С ней случился ты. И да, здесь я именно поэтому. И можешь прекратить гадать, заметила ли я твою эрекцию. Потому что ответ — «ну еще бы, что же он думает, я совсем слепая?»

На пару секунд Ньют ошарашенно замирает, как застигнутый в разгар примерки диадемы нюхлер, а потом тянет подол рубашки вниз, пытаясь прикрыть предательски выпирающую ширинку шерстяных брюк. Куинни весело наблюдает за его маневром.

— Не трудись. Я ведь не зря выбрала именно это время для своей цели, хотя обычно терпеть не могу вставать рано, — и она сладко зевает, прикрывшись ладошкой. — Этот чурбан Абернети ни в какую не хочет сдвигать мне график, представляешь?

Ньют не представляет. По правде говоря, Ньют чувствует себя непроходимо тупым, словно он выпил оборотку и превратился в «чурбана Абернети». Или даже двух.

— Ч-что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну ты же знаешь этого зануду! «Мисс Голдштейн, хотя круг ваших обязанностей не предполагает срочности, тем не менее...»  
— Нет, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря о цели?  
— А! — и она снова зевает. — Да что ты будешь делать! Надо было лечь пораньше... Так о чем мы? О цели, да... Я специально встала так рано, потому что мне как раз нужна твоя эрекция.  
— Моя... Моя... Ч-что?!

Да «чурбан Абернети» по сравнению с ним просто гений, должно быть! Если он столько времени способен тесно общаться с Куинни Голдштейн и до сих пор считаться вменяемым, судя по занимаемому посту. 

— Эрекция, балда! Я думала, ты знаешь, что это такое!  
— Я-то зна... Стоп. Ты... То есть... 

Нет, вряд ли он отупел. Скорее, это Куинни сошла с ума. Ньют пытается нашарить на бедре палочку, палочка не нашаривается.

— Я ее спрятала. Я так и знала, что ты попробуешь что-нибудь учудить. Ох, милый, ты иногда такой предсказуемый! — она ловко поправляет ему завернувшийся воротничок. — Да-да, я в курсе, что вся эта утренняя физиология не то же самое, что нормальное возбуждение, по крайней мере в психологическом аспекте. Но я подумала, что чисто технически, для первого раза, вполне сойдет и так.  
— Ты подумала... Что технически... Для... П-прости, чего первого?!

Куинни закатывает глаза.

— Слушай, мне что, со словарем сюда нужно было спускаться? Тебе Злыдень мозги выжрал, не пойму? Давай уже, начинай соображать! Ты же у нас вроде умненький паренек!

Умненький паренек садится, скрестив ноги (что со вставшим членом не так-то и просто) и трясет головой. Зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза. Перед ним все еще лежит сногсшибательная словно-только-сейчас-из-бара-Гнарлока Куинни и терпеливо ждет, пока он осмыслит все, что она пытается до него донести.

А что, Мерлинова борода, она пытается до него донести-то? Что?!

— Куинни, — он упирает локоть в колено и подпирает ладонью колючую щеку. — Сейчас в самом деле слишком рано, и у меня попросту нет сил разгадывать твои загадки... Ты не могла бы более внятно обозначить свои намерения... каким-нибудь... не знаю... максимально доходчивым образом?

Куинни тоже садится, гораздо более изящно подогнув ноги, снимает с шеи невесомый шарфик и откладывает его в сторону.

— Слушай, ну я не знаю, как еще подробнее можно объяснить! Хм... Ну давай назовем это «лишить девственности». Вот! Я хочу лишить тебя девственности! Как бы идиотски это ни звучало.  
— Звучит в самом деле идиотски. Потому что я не...  
— Да-да, но знаешь, тот неловкий перепих на Новый год в раздевалке министерства общей длительностью в две минуты, думаю, можно не считать. Даже если не брать в расчет преждевременную эякуляцию, та девушка...  
— Куинни! — Ньют со стоном зажмуривается. Может, он все-таки спит? Может, если он откроет сейчас глаза, напротив будет сидеть... никто?

Но тут он чувствует, как его нежно гладят по предплечью, а потом неподражаемый знакомый голос утешительно произносит:

— Все в порядке, милый, такое у всех бывает! У всех людей мужского пола, я хотела сказать. Мне-то, конечно, преждевременная эякуляция вряд ли грозит. Со стороны своего тела, по крайней мере... Хм. Хотя если я выпью оборотное зелье с мужским волосом...

Но Ньюту вдруг становится интересно другое. Он даже вновь распахивает глаза, так поражает его эта мысль.

— П-погоди... Ты, выходит, считаешь вполне нормальным, если я изменю Тине, а ты — Якобу?

Куинни довольно беспечно пожимает плечами.

— Формально, никакой измены не будет, дурашка. Я пока еще не с Якобом, Тина пока еще не с тобой. Если ты, конечно, не думаешь, что посылать ей главы книги о размножении сносорогов для правки равно «романтически ухаживать».  
— Ну...  
— Да, ты шутишь! Ты ведь шутишь, милый?  
— Так. Давай отвлечемся от разницы наших с тобой представлений о романтике. Хорошо? Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я... э... типа «не изменил» Тине, а ты... э... типа «не изменила» Якобу для того, чтобы... Для чего, кстати? Напомни. А то я как-то пропустил этот пункт в обсуждении целей.  
— Для того чтобы ты перестал считать, что с тобой что-то не так в сексуальном плане? Для того, чтобы хоть немного раскрепостился? Понял, что секс — это очень, очень приятно?  
— Но... Но я не считаю, что со мной что-то не так! И я знаю, что это, в общем-то, приятно.  
— Откуда, глупыш? Прочитал в умной книжке?  
— Слушай, ну ты же не думаешь, в самом деле, что в тридцать лет я...

Куинни снова закатывает глаза и сразу словно выглядит старше и мудрей.

— Ой, давай ты не будешь врать в этой своей... неподражаемой манере! С утра у тебя все равно плохо получается не пускать меня в свою лохматую головушку. В тридцать лет ты все еще просыпаешься пару раз в месяц с влажными трусами, потому что у тебя даже до мастурбации руки не доходят! Вот почему они у тебя не доходят, кстати? Хм... Ты определенно не считаешь самоудовлетворение грехом... Интересно... Но «некогда» — это очень странный ответ для пятиминутного дела! Хорошо, для пятнадцатиминутного! Хотя твой опыт в раздевалке показывает, что тебе и двух минут хватило бы с лихвой.

Ньют со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях и бормочет с гремучей смесью стыда и досады:

— Я начинаю понимать, почему легилементов так не любят...

Куинни снова ласково гладит его по предплечью.

— Ох, милый! Да что ж ты так переживаешь-то о всякой ерунде? Если бы ты знал, что я читаю голове того же Абернети! Который, пожалуй, напротив, слишком часто увлекается самоудовлетворением... В том числе и в туалете прямо на работе... И заметь, я в его фантазиях на положении примы! Каково?! Несмотря на то, что мои суставы не в состоянии выгибаться — так... И вот так тоже... А сделать разэтак мне бы даже в голову не пришло, хотя физически это как раз несложно...

Ньют не может удержаться от тихого смешка. Заметив, что он несколько развеселился, Куинни радостно продолжает: 

— Посмотри на это вот с какой стороны: у меня был выбор — раскрепощать Тину или взяться за тебя. Вы год, вдумайся в эту цифру, год ходите вокруг да около! Ты приезжал в Нью-Йорк уже три раза!  
— Два, — он медленно отнимает руки от лица, но на Куинни не смотрит, косится в сторону.  
— Сейчас третий.  
— Но я сейчас не в Нью-Йорке!  
— А где же ты, глупыш?

От изумления он даже переводит на нее взгляд. 

— Это штат, Куинни. Штат Нью-Йорк и город Нью-Йорк — немного, знаешь ли, разные вещи.  
— Ой, не придирайся к частностям!

Ошеломленный Ньют открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать... И закрывает его обратно. Интересно, «чурбан Абернети» так же часто ставится младшей Голдштейн в тупик? Надо бы послать ему открытку с соболезнованиями.

А младшая Голдштейн беспечно накручивает золотистый волос на палец и увлеченно продолжает:

— В общем, я долго думала, за кого же из вас взяться. Но у Тины, во-первых, с либидо проблем нет...  
— Мерлинова борода... — Ньют снова стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Во-вторых, тебе бы понравилось, если бы я нашла ей партнера? О! У тебя же есть брат!  
— Да, есть. И нет, не понравилось бы, — глухо бубнит Ньют в ладони, которые он точно не отнимет от лица в ближайшие лет сто.  
— Вот! Видишь! Я не зря решила сосредоточиться на тебе!

У нее такой уверенно-победный тон, что Ньют забывает, как только что дал себе слово жить с закрытым лицом навечно. Он резко вздергивает голову, смотрит почти с вызовом.

— Слушай, Куинни. А тебе не приходило в голову просто оставить нас в покое и дать развиваться событиям... естественным путем?

Но Куинни так просто с толку не собьешь. Она фыркает не менее возмущенно.

— А чем же, по-твоему, я занималась весь этот год?! Давала вам шанс на этот самый естественный путь, балда! Но ваша естественность очень уж... неестественная. Вы все больше увязаете в каком-то жалком подобии нормальных отношений и все меньше готовы что-то менять!  
— А что если мы и не хотим? Об этом варианте ты не думала? Вдруг нам и так хорошо?  
— Вот! Вот именно поэтому я и здесь!

Она становится на колени и придвигается к нему очень, очень близко, почти вплотную. 

— Ты считаешь, что все в порядке. Лично тебя все устраивает и так. Так вот, Тину — нет. Уж поверь! Просто она слишком... слишком... В общем, она не хочет тебя торопить, потому что понятия не имеет, что дело-то не в скорости. Что нет никакого конечного пункта, куда ты ее рано или поздно приведешь. Потому что лично ты уже давно в нем. И никуда дальше двигаться не собираешься!

Она с неожиданной силой толкает его в плечо, роняя на видавший виды матрасик. Ньют так ошеломлен ее пламенной речью, что даже не сопротивляется. Валится как подкошенный, лежит, ошарашенно таращится, как будто на него с потолка свалился нунду. Куинни даже ни к чему читать его мысли — сейчас у него их все равно нет. Не давая опомниться, она садится верхом на его колени и крепко сжимает его бедра своими.

— Давай-ка ближе к делу, сладкий. И помни, обе палочки у меня, а я настропалилась произносить «Петрификус Тоталус» со скоростью звука! Хм. Интересно... Что это заклинание делает с эрекцией...

Куинни переводит взгляд на ширинку Ньюта. Ньют скашивает глаза туда же. 

— Я совершенно точно не хочу это сейчас проверять, — говорит он сипло, и Куинни медленно кивает.  
— Да, пожалуй... Хотя, согласись, трудно удержаться! — она весело сверкает на него темными глазищами. — Так что... На твоем месте, дорогуша, я бы не давала мне повода поддаться искушению!

Кадык Ньюта поднимается и опадает — он молча сглатывает вертящиеся на языке возражения. А она чуть подается вперед и начинает медленно расстегивать на нем рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей. Он завороженно смотрит на ее пальцы, нервно моргает и ежится, словно от холода. Она лукаво улыбается, наблюдая за его реакцией, добирается до последней пуговицы и медленно распахивает рубашку... Улыбка с ее лица стремительно пропадает.

— О.

Она так долго молчит, что Ньют не выдерживает.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он осторожно, стараясь «не давать повод».

Куинни поднимает на него глаза, на удивление серьезные. Смотрит долгую минуту и снова опускает взгляд. Медленно тянет руку, бережно очерчивает пальцами отметины от укусов и многочисленные шрамы. Потом нагибается и целует самый жутковатый, рваный, прямо поперек ребер под сердцем, ведет по нему губами, еле касаясь. Ньют вздрагивает, забывает всю свою осторожность и вцепляется в ее плечи руками, пытаясь отстранить. Куинни хватает его за руки.

— Не дергайся! Или я тебя свяжу!

Тон у нее немного растерянный, но Ньют этого не замечает. Он пытается переварить новую информацию, сообразить, что ужаснее: связывание или остолбенение от заклинания? 

— Ч-что же мне делать? — бормочет он и на всякий случай перестает сопротивляться.  
— Лежать ровно и держать руки при себе. — Куинни пытается говорить грозно.  
— Хм. И чем это отличается от того, как я бы себя вел, если бы был связан?  
— Тем, что ты не связан, глупый!

Он замирает, осмысливая странный вывод, и в который раз удивляется причудливости логических цепочек в голове Куинни, а она уже вовсю целует фигурный укус прямо у пупка. Потом сдвигает губы чуть ниже. Внезапно Ньюта начинает бить крупная дрожь, и он никак не может ее унять. Куинни садится, пристально смотрит. Спрашивает с ноткой недоверия в голосе:

— Ты... Подожди-ка... Ты что... боишься?

Ньют молчит, смотрит в сторону, и так часто моргает, будто у него тик. Куинни говорит тихо и как-то даже... нежно:

— Знаешь, если бы меня постоянно кусали, рвали и как-нибудь еще калечили, я бы тоже...  
— Их я не боюсь, — отвечает Ньют резко, губы у него тоже начинают нервно подергиваться. Он закусывает нижнюю, чтобы хоть как-то остановить этот бешеный танец.

Куинни рассматривает выкрутасы его мимики очень внимательно. Потом кивает, медленно и задумчиво.

— Да. Надо же... Ты не врешь... Ты не боишься опасных тварей. И ты не боишься боли. Чего же ты боишься, милый? Почему тебя так трясет?

Он вдруг тоже задумывается. Поднимает глаза на Тину. Взгляд у него удивленный. Тон взгляду под стать:

— Я... Я н-не з-знаю... А я... точно боюсь?

Куинни медленно кивает и вдруг ложится на него, обнимая, шепчет прямо в ухо «Тш-ш-ш». Целует нежно в висок, гладит по непослушным волосам. «Что же нам с тобой делать» — спрашивает. Ньют вздрагивает и молчит. Но через несколько минут тепло от тела Куинни и ее еле слышное «тш-ш-ш, ну тихо, тихо» его немного расслабляет, и дрожь становится ощутимо меньше. Еще через некоторое время она вроде бы проходит совсем.

— Знаешь что, — Куинни осторожно очерчивает пальцем скулы, губы, подбородок. — Давай ты попробуешь лежать с закрытыми глазами.

Он молчит несколько секунд, мотает головой.

— Не думаю, что смогу...

Но Куинни уже в восторге от новой идеи, тормошит его весело. 

— Да брось, ну давай! Тебе надо научиться доверять партнеру.  
— Нет! — он упрямо мотает головой, его снова начинает бить дрожь.

Куинни вздыхает ему прямо в ухо, кусает за странноватую, почти отсутствующую мочку. 

— Да не будь же ты таким... упертым! Слушай, почему бы тебе не отнестись к себе, как к... не знаю... как к волшебной твари! Не хочешь сам себя изучить? На что у тебя какие реакции и так далее?

Ньют задумывается. 

— Как к твари?  
— Ну да! Ты будешь одновременно и охотником, и тем, на кого охотишься!

Голос у Куинни радостный и полон энтузиазма. Ньют колеблется, потом, хоть и немного нервно, улыбается. Мысль кажется ему интересной.

— Давай, закрывай глаза! — с азартом командует Куинни и снова садится верхом на его колени.

Несколько секунд он смотрит на нее, потом кивает. Она кладет ему ладошку на веки, чувствует, как под ее рукой глаза послушно закрываются. Ждет пару секунд, убирает руку, убеждается, что глаза его все еще закрыты, и начинает свой нежный путь губами по шрамам. Ньют, конечно, почти сразу же дергается. Она фыркает прямо в замысловатый след укуса. Он не выдерживает, пытается сесть, отстранить ее одной рукой и запахнуть рубашку — другой.

— Я передумал, я не могу так. 

Она ловит его обеими руками за ворот. Смотрит весело, склонив к плечу голову.

— Слушай, а как ты в засаде сидишь, дурашка? У тебя же, по идее, должен быть контроль ого-го! Над мышцами, телом, нервами.  
— Не знаю... оно как-то... само.  
— То есть, ты специально ничего не делаешь?

Он пытается высвободить воротник, хватает ее за руки, но она вцепилась крепко. 

— Вообще-то, я в засаде сижу... настороженно.  
— Все несколько часов настороженно? Да иди ты!  
— Хм.

Ньют снова задумывается. Смотрит в пространство, шевелит губами... Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Куинни снова роняет его навзничь, наваливается всем телом, он вяло сопротивляется, и она почти кричит ему прямо в ухо:

— Не хитри! Я теперь знаю, что ты умеешь расслабляться!

Ньют застывает и словно бы прислушивается к себе, как она — к нему. Признается нехотя:

— Ну... да... умею...  
— Так начинай!

Он снова послушно закрывает глаза. В самом деле пытается честно расслабиться. Выравнивает дыхание, отпускает по одной зажатые мышцы, почти растекаясь по матрасу. И даже вполне стойко выдерживает, когда она целует его в ямку у горла, ежится только: «щекотно». Но потом ее губы спускаются ниже, накрывают сосок, и он снова резко садится.

— Ньют! А если бы я откусила?! От неожиданности? 

Он нервно моргает и молчит. Перспектива лишиться соска его не радует, конечно, но ведь все обошлось?

— Вот балда... — качает головой Куинни и упирается ладошкой ему в плечо. — Так. Давай ложись снова.

Но он мотает головой: «Нет». Кидает на ее лицо быстрые взгляды и тут же отводит глаза. 

— Ньют... — Куинни вдруг прижимается к его щеке своей. Трется нежной кожей о щетину. Он замирает.  
— О... Да тебе нравится, — шепчет она, и он тут же пытается отдернуть голову. Но она запускает пальцы ему в волосы, крепко собирая в кулак на затылке, не дает сбежать.  
— Ньют, слушай, ну неужели тебе самому не интересно? Все эти твои реакции и вообще?

Если она и пытается взять его «на слабо», он этого не замечает. Внимательно слушает, словно завороженный, наконец, бормочет: 

— А тогда... Можно я все же глаза открою?  
— И опять будешь пытаться меня контролировать?  
— Нет... Давай я буду смотреть в потолок? А не на тебя... Кажется, мне так будет легче...  
— Ну, если будет легче...

Ньют дает себя уложить, что не так-то просто: он весь зажат и напряжен, словно деревянный. Лежит так, как будто через секунду вскочит, и не сводит с Куинни настороженных глаз. Потом вспоминает обещание, переводит взгляд на потолок.

— Так, в общем, твоя задача — сосредоточиться на ощущениях! — бодро сообщает ему великий план Куинни и занимает исходную позицию.

Ньют, подумав, серьезно кивает.

— И прежде чем вскакивать или пытаться меня убить, ради Мерлина, скажи словами через рот, что тебе не нравится и почему. Ладно?

Ньют кивает снова. 

— А если тебе что-то нравится, тем более не надо всех этих... отпихиваний и стремительных нападений! Ты же должен хотеть продлить приятное, а ты что делаешь?

Он морщится, как от боли.

— Я просто не привык... Так много ощущений... И они все разные... Это... пугает.  
— Вот глупый! В этом же и суть секса! В этом и в том, что он абсолютно убирает все мысли, — Куинни вздыхает, неожиданно грустно. — Знаешь... люди вокруг постоянно что-то думают... Это ужасно выматывает... 

Ньют перестает разглядывать потолок, переводит глаза на Куинни, смущенно выдает:

— Ты славная.

Куинни сияет.

— Ой, спасибо милый!

И внезапно опускает взгляд на его пах.

— Ну, судя по тому, что твои пугающие чувства все еще не лишили тебя эрекции... Все не так плохо!  
— Да... это странно...  
— Что странно?

Он молчит.

— Слушай, а как ты с ней обычно справляешься?  
— С... кем?  
— С чем. С эрекцией.  
— Да... никак. Она сама проходит. И довольно быстро. Это же... Просто такая реакция на быструю фазу сна. Ничего особенного... К тому же по утрам я ужасно занят. Я же, еще толком не проснувшись, бегу кормить первую партию...  
— Ты бежишь кормить их с эрекцией?!  
— А... А что тут такого?  
— Ну, как-то... не знаю... какой-нибудь Пиккет у тебя уж слишком... разумный. Я бы не смогла, в общем!

Ньют ошеломленно замирает. Снова упирается взглядом в потолок. Внезапно со стоном закрывает глаза и опять морщится, как от боли.

— Пока ты не сказала, я и не думал... Мерлинова борода!  
— Так-так, успокойся... Ты прав! Тут нет ничего такого!  
— Но... Но это ведь значит... Он подумает... Кошмар...

И закрывает лицо ладонями. Куинни пытается отнять его руки от лица, но он мотает головой и глухо мычит.

— Ну, накрути себя сейчас, ага! — она наклоняется и целует его в костяшки пальцев. — Заканчивай со своим бурным воображением, глупыш! Животные — это всего лишь животные. Даже Пиккет! Откуда ему знать, что такое эта твоя эрекция? Я надеюсь, ты же им не читаешь лекции о физиологии людей, нет? А то знаешь, я бы не удивилась...

Ньют замирает, слушает внимательно, медленно убирает руки от лица. Он уже почти успокоился. 

— Хм. А ведь ты права! Нет, не читаю.  
— Ну, кто тебя знает... Может, ты Тине пишешь о них, а им рассказываешь о нас! — тихо смеется Куинни. Она вдруг довольно ловко расстегивает Ньюту пуговицу на брюках и берется за ширинку. Ньют, конечно, немедленно хватает ее за руки. Она быстро и довольно ощутимо шлепает его по пальцам.— Так. Ты что творишь, скажи на милость? Мы же договорились.  
— Я думал... Мы договорились только на счет... ну...  
— Чего, дурашка? Я тут с тобой почти полчаса разговариваю о сексе, и ты думал что? Эрекция будет как-то там себе отдельно, а наша возня — отдельно? Забыл, что я в такую рань поднялась именно из-за нее?  
— Но не так же... сразу...  
— Сразу?! Знаешь... я в следующий раз все-таки захвачу, пожалуй, словарь.

Она довольно бесцеремонно убирает его руки, и пока он раздумывает, куда их деть, расстегивает ширинку и оттягивает резинку трусов.

— О! Ты даже тут рыжий! И... не обрезан? Вы в Европе все такие?

Ньют еще не успел смириться с тем, что его вообще раздевают и инвентаризируют, слова Куинни не добавляют душевного спокойствия, он нервно сглатывает: 

— Это... плохо?  
— Смотря для чего. Если я правильно поняла мысли Патрика из финансового отдела, необрезанному проще мастурбировать. Но ты ведь вроде презрел этот вид досуга. А еще у необрезанных более чувствительная головка! И тут уж тебе лучше знать плохо это или хорошо! Я пока вижу только одно несомненное преимущество. С необрезанным можно сделать вот так...

И она берется за крайнюю плоть большим и указательным пальцем, перекатывая между подушечками, и оттягивает ее до предела вверх.

Ньют сдавленно стонет и вдруг стремительно садится, бормоча: «Нет, это как-то все-таки... нет», — хватает ее за плечи, руки, пытается высвободить из захвата крайнюю плоть и вообще ведет себя ужасно суетно. Кроме того, его опять бьет дрожь. Куинни приходится крепко обнять его и повалить, шепча: «Да тихо ты, тише, ну что случилось-то?», — и некоторое время они будто борются, причем его обнаженный, вытащенный наполовину из трусов и штанов член трется о ее бедро, а она целует Ньюту глаза, нос и ворчит: «Вот же глупый!». Он утыкается лбом ей в шею, судорожно дыша, так что она даже думает, не плачет ли он беззвучно? Но, вроде бы на шею ничего не капает... И тут вдруг он спрашивает, совершенно таким будничным, нейтральным тоном:

— А ты в курсе, что два-три процента лунных тельцов из популяции совершенно равнодушны к спариванию? Физически они абсолютно здоровы, способны к эрекции и эякуляции. Но даже если склонить их к половому акту, они не будут искать его повторения. То есть, это не проблема того, что они «не пробовали», они пробовали, им понравилось, просто... равнодушны ко всем этим аспектам.

Куинни ошарашенно обдумывает эту, несомненно, важную для ее дальнейшей жизни, информацию. Осторожно замечает:

— Это, конечно, все очень интересно, милый! Но ведь... не то, чтобы норма? Да?  
— А что такое норма?  
— Ну... Норма — оставлять потомков для того, чтобы популяция не превратилась в исчезающий вид, который будет спасать сумасшедший рыжий парень, — она мягко прижимается губами к его волосам.

Он бормочет ей прямо в ключицу:

— Но ведь... Девяносто семь процентов достаточно для сохранения популяции? Я... Я много думал. Знаешь... Не все в мире вертится вокруг сексуальной активности. У меня, например, слишком интересная и занятая жизнь, чтобы подчинять ее одному инстинкту.

Куинни трется щекой о его всклокоченные волосы, целует в ухо, шепчет. 

— Давай сойдемся на том, что ты не лунтеленок, а человек? Моя статистика иная! Я, знаешь, тоже исследователь! Все знакомые мне мужчины так или иначе неравнодушны к спариванию! Некоторые прям очень-очень неравнодушны, а некоторые вполне спокойны в этом плане... Но чтобы совсем не интересоваться...

Она слегка пожимает плечами.

— Ты не забывай, я ведь читаю мысли! Люди очень хорошо умеют притворяться равнодушными к чему бы то ни было, в том числе и к сексу, но внутри себя... В общем. Я знаю только одного человека, который на самом деле к сексу равнодушен. И это ты! Что странно. Учитывая, что ты вечно варишься тут среди течек и всяких размножений... Слушай, может, у тебя эта? Как ее... Профдеформация?

Ньют задумывается. И только открывает рот, чтобы высказать ей свои соображения, как Куинни обиженно щелкает его по макушке.

— Нет, дурачок! Ты для меня не эксперимент! Ты парень моей сестры! Знаешь, после того, как наши родители умерли... В общем. Мы слишком много друг для друга значим и...

Смущенный ее возмущением, он тихо замечает:

— Ты же сказала, я пока не ее парень...  
— Не занудствуй.

Он замолкает. Она довольно долго гладит его по волосам, проводит пальцем по ушной раковине, по практически совсем не заметной глазу, но ощутимой на ощупь щетине. Наконец, произносит задумчиво:

— Слушай. Может, тебе будет проще так?

Она мягко отстраняется и снова укладывает его на спину, сама ложится на бок, подперев голову, и начинает запахивать на нем рубашку. Он следит за ее движениями немного удивленно, открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Куинни опережает.

—Нет, глупыш, я не передумала.

И осторожно пробирается ладонью под ткань, чтобы долго ощупью исследовать заковыристую карту из шрамов и укусов. Так долго, что Ньют успевает пройти стадию дрожи, просто напряжения и, наконец, расслабляется. То, что фактически он закрыт рубашкой, почему-то странно успокаивает. А ладонь у Куинни такая теплая и мягкая, водит она так невесомо и нежно, что он почти засыпает... Глаза у него закрываются, дыхание становится ровным... И тут Куинни вдруг прихватывает пальцами его сосок. Ньют конечно, сразу дергается и становится снова, как деревянный, а она со смехом дует ему в ухо, зарывается носом в волосы, и ему ничего не остается, как несмело улыбаться, мол, щекотно. И Куинни снова долго, еле касаясь, гладит его под рубашкой, пока он не начинает опять балансировать на грани сна и яви. Тогда она чуть сжимает пальцы на другом соске и почти заснувший Ньют вдруг неожиданно стонет, еле слышно, но совершенно определенно стонет, а не что-то там еще! И только потом ошалело открывает глаза.

Куинни тихо смеется и победно закидывает свою ногу на его. Она не спешит. Постоянно возвращается к долгим легким поглаживаниям, доводит Ньюта до почти спячки и раз за разом прихватывает сосок, вырывая стон. И еще один. И еще. А потом Ньюту надоедает распахивать глаза, он, наконец, просто их закрывает и послушно отдается во власть ее пальцам, расслабляясь все больше. Тогда она очень медленно начинает опускать руку, не переставая оглаживать вновь попадающие ей под ладонь все возможные отметины. По пути она пересчитывает ему ребра сперва на одном боку, потом на другом. Снова поднимается на грудь и опять ведет вниз ладонь, по миллиметру, оглаживая каждый шрам.

Наконец, через бесконечное долгое время ее рука касается пояса расстегнутых брюк, и почти немедленно пальцы нащупывают влажную лужицу. 

—О, — говорит Куинни, скашивает глаза и приподнимается на локте.

Но, к ее облегчению, лужица совершенно прозрачна, и от нее к крайней плоти прижатого трусами члена тянется липкая ниточка. Куинни собирает ее пальцем и забирается под кожу. Подушечка ее пальца попадает на отверстие уретры, и Ньют выгибается с хриплым протяжным стоном. Куинни отдергивает руку.

— Не бойся, — шепчет она с тихим беспечным смешком. — Никаких двух минут со мной не будет. Ты еще попросишь, чтобы я быстрее закончила!

Губы Ньюта дергаются, как будто он решил улыбнуться и вдруг передумал. Может, и правда решил. Может, и правда передумал. Куинни наклоняется над ним, целует его в уголок рта, чувствуя под губами мелкую дрожь. Ладонью она уже привычно медленно оглаживает его ребра и живот, стараясь не касаться члена, и ждет, пока он опять расслабится.

Но Ньют расслабляться не хочет, через какое-то время он начинает вдруг выгибаться и ерзать.

— Нет-нет, — смеется Куинни ему во влажный висок. — Потерпишь! Видишь, как уже здорово? Ты уже почти не сопротивляешься. А будет еще лучше!

Он слушает ее внимательно и, не открывая глаз, тихо прерывисто дышит. Она гладит его не лаская — успокаивая, и он потихоньку перестает метаться.

А Куинни опять начинает долгий путь ладонью от ключицы, по груди, ребрам, животу, постоянно заходя на бока и то и дело возвращаясь чуть не снова к горлу, и так несколько раз. И только через бесконечно долгое время, наконец, очень медленно ладонь все же опускается вниз и опять нашаривает липкую крайнюю плоть. На этот раз она не забирается внутрь, а просто перекатывает ее между подушечками, легонько щиплет. Но это выдержать Ньюту ничуть не легче. Он мучительно протяжно стонет, пытается толкнуться. И она снова отдергивает руку. На этот раз он нашаривает ее ладонь своей и пытается вернуть, но она отталкивает его назойливые пальцы, и некоторое время они сражаются, их переплетая, а потом он высвобождается и все-таки тянется к паху. Но она опять ловит его ладонь и крепко сжимает.

— Ну, тихо-тихо. Что это ты вдруг стал такой нетерпеливый? Мы же не в раздевалке! — она тихо смеется.

Ньют немедленно краснеет, но даже смущение его не останавливает. Он оглаживает ее пальцы своими, то жадно, то нежно, словно просит. А потом на самом деле просит, тихо, слегка задыхаясь:

— П-пожалуйста...

Но она крепко прижимает его ладонь к животу и шепчет прямо в ухо.

— Да погоди же ты минуту! Только минуту! Хорошо?

Он закусывает губу и кивает. Волосы на виске у него влажные и вьются, по виску скатываются капельки пота, Куинни собирает их губами. Дует ему на лоб. Ньют вдруг становится весь какой-то горячий, как будто у него температура. Разнеженный, податливый и одновременно беспокойный. На каждое прикосновение он реагирует слишком бурно. Поэтому Куинни старается опускать вниз руку как можно реже, сосредотачиваясь на сосках. Тогда Ньют сам пытается лечь на бок и прижаться к ней пахом, но она возвращает его на спину и, смеясь, шепчет.

— А теперь глаза открыть не хочешь?

Он мотает головой. Он совершенно заворожен собственными реакциями и словно боится, что если откроет глаза, ему немедленно все разонравится и больше не захочется тихо стонать и подставляться под чужие ладони.

Куинни приподнимается и вдруг кусает его в живот, лукаво ждет, что он сделает. Ей интересно, насколько же он расслабился и открылся. Ньют чуть съеживается, замирает, но не пытается сесть или открыть глаза. Уже хорошо. Тогда она тянет руку к его члену, сдвигает кожу, слегка обнажая головку, ей приходит на ум озорная мысль... но Ньюта вдруг скручивает сладкая судорога, он выгибается с мучительным протяжным стоном.

— Ой, я не... — Куинни, отдернувшая было руку, быстро возвращает ее назад и едва успевает направить член в сторону, как из него вылетает тонкая белая струйка и еще одна. И еще. Сперма какая-то... жидкая, видимо, слишком разбавленная смазкой и стреляет далеко. Куинни так ошарашена, что не сразу догадывается двигать ритмично кожу, помогая выстреливать новые порции, уже не такие обильные, как предыдущие. Ньют тихо протяжно вскрикивает и содрогается от каждого спазма. Наконец сперма перестает стрелять, уретра медленно, лениво выпускает последние мутные капли, Ньют обмякает, уже просто тихо постанывая, и Куинни не может удержаться:

— Да, ты прав, это было обалденно! Но как-то... неожиданно... Ладно, все равно прошло уже несколько раз по две минуты.

Губы Ньюта нервно дергаются, как будто он опять пытается улыбнуться. Или наоборот, возмутиться. Он все еще часто шумно дышит и как будто немного оглушен. Куинни тянет из лифчика крохотный платок и промакивает его уже наполовину опавший член, вытирает лужицу смазки у пупка. Потом ловко заправляет член в трусы и застегивает брюки. Хлопает его по животу ладонью.

— Ну, не кислотой же ты стрелял, не суетись! Ничего не станет с твоим... хм... с твоей стеной. Ладно, ладно, сейчас почищу.

Она достает из-за спины спрятанную за поясом палочку и направляет на мутные потеки. Прячет палочку обратно и начинает деловито застегивать на Ньюте влажную от пота рубашку. Ньют вяло ловит ее руки ослабевшими своими, не открывая глаз, губы его все еще подергиваются, но теперь совершенно точно складываются в смущенную улыбку.

— Ах ты, зараза! — Куинни хлопает его по пальцам и, наконец, падает рядом, дует прямо в ухо.

Ньют нервно мотает головой.

— И... что теперь? — спрашивает он неловко, когда дыхание выравнивается, а в голову возвращаются мысли вместе с нежеланием, чтобы их читали напрямую.  
— Ты о чем, милый? — Куинни трется щекой о его плечо, разглаживает рубашку на его груди, задевая соски, и он опять ежится, замечает сонно:  
— Ну... У тебя же вроде был прицел на результат... какая-то там цель...  
— А! Теперь... Теперь, поскольку, судя по твоим мыслям, ты испытал обалденно сильное ощущение, тебе захочется его повторить! Так это и работает, глупыш. По крайней мере, у людей. Когда паренек испытывает такое впервые, он потом всю жизнь за этим гоняется.

Ньют распахивает глаза. Лежит, напряженно прислушивается к себе, наконец, растерянно бормочет. 

— И когда мне захочется это повторить? Потому что пока мне не хочется. Это плохо?  
— Это нормально, дурачок. Разрядка и должна успокаивать на время.  
— На какое? — его стеснительность как-то подозрительно быстро объединяется с дотошностью.  
— Минут на десять, — ворчит Куинни.  
— Значит, нам нужно подождать всего десять минут, и мы поймем, сработал ли твой метод?  
— Давай подождем полчаса, ладно? Для верности!  
— Полчаса... Ладно, это, вроде бы, тоже не сильно много... 

Они ждут. Ньют зевает, бормочет.

— Если я не засну раньше...  
— Я тебе засну!

Ньют трет глаза, жалуется:

— Я же не виноват, что ты подняла меня в такую рань! Я и так до трех ночи писал заметки... М-м-м...

Он весь как-то сжимается, отстраняется, ложится на бок, спиной к Куинни. Потом, словно опомнившись, разворачивается наоборот, лицом, прежде чем она успевает даже подумать, не обидеться ли ей, подтягивает колени к груди. И вдруг осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, прижимается лбом к ее плечу. Она нежно гладит его по спутанным влажным волосам.

— Эй... Ньют...  
— Ну... что... — бормочет он тихо и как-то опять слишком зажато.  
— Не спи! Замерзнешь!

Но она и сама широко зевает.

— Проклятье, Ньютище, ты меня заразил!  
— Вот и прекрасно... — шепчет он. — Давай поспим, а? Просто поспим, понимаешь? В... самом обычном смысле этого слова...  
— Давай хотя бы полчаса подождем!  
— Ну... Не знаю... Ладно... Д-дава-а-ай... — снова зевает Ньют и тут же стремительно погружается в сон.

Куинни толкает ладошкой его в лоб.

— Ньют! Ньютон Скамандер!  
— М-м-м...  
— Не спи, балда! Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь?  
— М-м-м? О... о чем... — он усиленно моргает, чтобы не проваливаться в забытье, но каждый раз, когда веки закрываются, он, конечно же, проваливается.

Куинни тормошит его, как вялую куклу.

— О сексуальной особенности... лунтелят! Давай поговорим о них! Что там с остальными-то девяносто восемью процентами?  
— У них... — он честно пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Куинни. — У них все... зашибись...  
— Отлично! О чем ты там еще способен говорить часами?  
— Тина... прекрати... — сонно бормочет он и чешет нос о ее предплечье.  
— Я Куинни! Хотя... Хм... Наверное, это хороший знак? — но голос ее немного грустный. Почему-то ей становится на секунду жаль, что она не Тина.

И это придает ей силы. Она садится и резко поднимает его в тоже сидячее положение. Он моргает и трясет головой.

— Полчаса, милый! Всего полчаса!

Ньют задумывается, взгляд его почти приобретает осмысленность. 

— Слушай... А если... А если я не захочу повторения через полчаса?  
— Ну... Тогда... — она тоже погружается в раздумья. — Тогда... Как часто у тебя это веселье со всякими снами? Раз недели в две, так...  
— Куинни, — бормочет он, смущенно отводя глаза. — Может, ты уже вылезешь из моей головы?  
— Пф-ф! Чего я там не видела?

Она пожимает плечами.

— В общем... Подождешь, значит, две недели! Когда тело дойдет до точки, по идее, оно должно дать понять мозгу, чего ему надо. Твоя задача — поймать это в стадии бодрствования! Я так думаю.

Он опять зевает. И падает навзничь. Бормочет.

— Звучит... разумно...

Она ложится рядом, и он опять немедленно скорчивается на боку, снова упирает лоб ей в плечо. Она взъерошивает ему челку. 

— Спроси еще что-нибудь, милый. Недолго же ждать осталось!  
— Спросить... спросить... А. Вот! Как ты, все-таки... меня нашла?  
— Ох, — Куинни целует его в нос. — Давай ты решишь, что я тебе просто приснилась? Это избавит от долгих объяснений меня сейчас и предотвратит кучу вероятных осложнений у нас обоих потом.  
— Звучит... разумно... — повторяет Ньют, и через секунду он уже крепко спит, приоткрыв свой большой некрасивый рот.

*******   


  
Он просыпается довольно поздно, вскакивает, ударяется головой о стол и ошалело оглядывается. Куинни нигде нет, и ничто вокруг не позволяет достоверно выяснить была ли она здесь ночью на самом деле.

— Триста миль... — бормочет Ньют.

Слишком огромное расстояние. Слишком.

Он сворачивает матрас и быстро принимается готовить тварям еду. Он проспал лишних два часа! У него впереди слишком много дел, и некогда ломать голову над всякой ерундой.

И все же...

Да или нет? Да или нет? 

Он задает себе вопрос, пока раскладывает еду по ведрам. Повторяет себе, когда еду разносит. Он убирает загоны, гладит любимцев по перьям, шерсти и чешуе, выменивает у нюхлера свою маленькую серебряную подставку под перо на пару монеток. Он пишет заметки и выписывает этот вопрос на полях. Он проговаривает его, когда стаскивает рубашку, трусы и штаны, чтобы нырнуть в озеро. И когда, дрожа от ветра, натягивает это все на мокрое тело. 

И когда наступает прекрасный закатный вечер, у него все еще нет ответа. 

Ни на этот вопрос... Ни на тот, второй. Ньют вздыхает. Это будут самые долгие две недели в его жизни!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оставляет за читателем право самому решать, был ли это сон или нет. И сменил ли после такого опыта Ньют свою асексуальность на хотя бы демисексуальность или ему и так зашибись ;)


End file.
